Christmas Three: Miraculous
by FlimFlam3
Summary: An end-of-year thanks to the fantastic readers who followed my tales, in special those of three fandoms. Plagg finds Nooroo in an unique situation and helps the Butterfly Kwami to lern a bit about of this time of the year. One-shot, complete. Rated T for substance abuse and serious themes.


**1 – The author does not own Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tale for entertainment purposes only**

 **2 – Writing "Kwamisplaced" I entertained the idea of a drunk Nooroo and his former Holder.**

 **3 – A big thank you to all the MLB fans around. Season greetings to all, and a 2018 of peace and light.**

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

* * *

"Aish drink aloooone, yeash, wich nobody elshe… aish drink…"

Plagg could not believe in his ears. that was someone trying to sing. No, that was not right. It was a kwami trying to sing.

"One bourbon, one sco-shcotshhh, one beer…"

A drunk kwami trying to sing.

"How dry I am, how dry I am, issshh plain to sheeee…"

A very drunk kwami trying to sing. Plagg rushed to the source of the noise, before someone else in the manor heard it.

"…And if drinkeeeen don't kill me, hissssh memory will."

And there's only one kwami whose past Holder taught to drink.

"Nooroo. What are you…"

The purple kwami floated – or tried to float – away from the manor's bar corner, smiling.

"Plagg! Come shelebrate Winston memory with me."

"Nooroo, please be quiet. They could hear…"

"For the old times. Huh? The good, ol'timesh? You remember the shong… Outshide the barracks, by the cor… huh… corner light… Heresh looking to you, you ol' english bulldog. Besht Butterfly ever."

"Right, bud, let's go to a more secure place."

"Heeheehee, ol'bulldog…" the kwami suddenly stop laughing and began to cry "Winston, why did you had to leave? I don't want to keep hurting people…"

Somehow, Plagg managed to take the Butterfly Kwami to the back of Adrien's closet.

"Shooooo… wanna fight me, Plagg? Wanna fight? You do, I've been hurting you and your kitten for months…" Nooroo assumed a boxe fighter instance – well, the best way a kwami could. "put'em up"

Plagg sighed. There is only one thing to do, despite hating it.

"You don't know the danger you and your kitten are, Plagg. I know. Lemme tell a she…secret."

A slap in the face shut the purple kwami for a moment, but Plagg knew it was just the first step for him to sober up. Quickly rushing to grab one of his oldest cheese, he sighed

"We must make sacrifices in the name of Creation Forces and Earth, dear Camembert. I salute you." And shoved the cheese right into Nooroo's face.

Seconds later, Nooroo was breathing heavily and cleaning his mouth. Plagg wondered what he would say to Adrien about the wet and dirty spot in the floor… and what the kid would tell the cleaning lady. He would not erase the product of Nooroo's hangover with just napkins.

"S-sorry about the mess."

"It's all right, Nooroo."

"No, there's nothing all right. I am a monster."

"You can't blame yourself for the actions of your Holder. You know that."

"I failed in not changing him. In just accepting his orders."

"You have no choice."

He sighed.

"In times like these I miss Winston even more."

"I can imagine."

"Do you miss your kittens?"

He started to sing: "Cheese's forever/I can taste every part/nothing stops in its heart/ to hurt me…"

"Come on, Plagg, be honest."

Plagg sighed. One day, Adrien will be gone, like every human. Even now, he's fearing that day. The kid is so… so… no, the kwami of destruction would never assume he's one of his favorites.

"I think about Juanito."

"Oh? I would never guess you liked so much that De Marco guy."

"On the contrary." Plagg made a disgusting face "Juanito's antics were, hum… I was so… exposed to his species' anatomy that thinking about him makes me want to spend a millennium without seeing another human body."

Nooroo laughed.

"What? Helps me cope."

"Ah, Plagg, Plagg, thanks. I needed to laugh."

"You used to laugh a lot."

"That was before."

"It can be now."

"I fail to see how…"

"An akumatized baby, Nooroo? Really?"

He chuckled.

"Master was pretty mad that day."

"Really? Tell me."

"He was like…" and started to make faces and, without noticing, laughing.

An hour or so later, Plagg was raiding some famous doll prototype with a "design by Agreste" tag, in search for tiny mugs, and dashing to the kitchen.

"You don't like cheese, you infidel, and you will not get near Winston spirits again, so… milk?"

"I guess. Thanks. This time of the year, you know, humans are more sentimental. We ended being the same way."

"Yes, they need the calendar to remember what's important. …and we tend to forget, too. It's good to celebrate life, friendship, everything good."

"Pheh. Being without Winston and serving my current Master gives me no reason to celebrate."

"You are with me now, right?"

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

Both laughed.

"You are right, Plagg. Right now… let's forget the past and future, I deserve some fun."

The kwamis hugged and talked and laughed the rest of the night.

"Thanks, Plagg. These moments… I need them."

"Existence is made of those moments, Nooroo. I will always be here for you."

"You are not Winston, Destruction one. But I will take what I got, gladly." And hugged again.

* * *

Early morning. Plagg wanted to say so much to Adrien, but the oath of secrecy demands him to shut his mouth – unless cheese is involved. In a way, he was like Nooroo, only less dramatic. He caught the Teen looking at his mother's pictures at his computer. He was about to say something, when Nathalie's voice was heard.

"Adrien, your father requests your presence."

After some minutes, the teen returned, almost in shock.

"Eeeeh, something wrong, kid?"

"My father. He said after last year, I deserved to celebrate Christmas. He said he thought to ask the mayor to have me, but thinking about my friends, he called the Lahiffes. I will spend the Eve with Nino." And rushed pack some belongings.

"That's great, kid. It's very good to spend time with the ones you like. For me, is cheese."

"Of course, it…" Plagg was eating a piece of cheese in front of the computer monitor. Would Plagg be trying to say something to him? Come on, it was Plagg. He made a gesture and the kwami raced to his bag.

Getting down the stairs, he went to say goodbye to his father. He found Gabriel at his office, looking at his mother's painting.

Adrien dropped the bag.

"Father…"

"Are you leaving, Adrien? Have fun."

Instead of moving, Adrien just copy his father actions, looking at the painting.

"Father… we can still have each other. I… want to stay."

Gabriel looked at his son for a moment, then melted on a long-overdue hug.

* * *

The night was warming for the two of them at the Agreste Manor. Not overly happy, since both were giving themselves opportunities and time to think about their loss. But the two of them had lots of moments of happiness.

Four, if you count two overjoyed kwamis.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
